Hello
by DarkFallenAngel123
Summary: Macavity comes to taunt the junkyard again. What will happen when Munkustrap makes a mistake and Jemima has to pay the price? Sorry I suck at summmaries, don't be fooled by the first chapter!
1. How it all began

Hello

~Two Hours Previous~

A small mist fell over the junkyard as a time of remorse and regret lurched in Munkustrap's stomach. How could he have been so foolish? A tiny Jemima attempted to come to the rescue. Munkustrap had tried to pull Macavity down to the junkyard ground with force; the idiot lurched for his waist but tripped on the way. Jemima took a massive leap and fell on her fathers back, clawing and biting at the scarlet fur Jemima's heart sank as she got thrown and slashed at her throat. The youngest member of the junkyard died in a scarlet pool….

~Present Hour~

I cry, I sob, I wail, but I know this will never bring my kitten back. A deep loathing cut into my stomach as I try to bring my daughter back. Pouncival is beside me, sobbing like a kitten his mother tries to pull him away but he clings on to the calico screaming her name. I wrap my arm around the small tabby kit and we sob into each other's fur. Munkustrap kneels down beside me, whispering that it was his fault and that he was an idiot. I don't try to comfort him, I'm to busy mourning over my kitten.

"Demeter," he whispers "I – I think it's time to go."

I nod, holding Jemima to my chest and nestling her like she's a newborn and carry her to her den, our den. Munkustrap helps us in and covers Jemima in her favorite blanket. As I sleep, I swear to myself that I'll be the one who will kill Macavity the next time I see him…

((Sorry it's really short! I'll update soon. It's horrible to kill my favorite character =P)


	2. The Effect

~*Macavity's Quarters*~

How curious it is to injure my own blood and not feel anything, it was that Munkustrap's fault. If he weren't so idiotic that little Jemima wouldn't have been hurt. She's to good, just like her Mother, maybe I was wrong to use Demeter as the mother of my child. I couldn't really help myself; I still have (what the humans would call) a soft spot for her. I shall have to have a new heir, yes one of my most loyal hench cats.

"Iceheart, get in here."

~*Munkustrap and Demeter's Den*~

It is past midnight now, Munkustrap stirs in his sleep. I gaze at the pale-faced Jemima trying to kid myself that she's just sleeping and that this is just a dream and when I wake up everything will be fine. But it won't, I know that it'll never be the same. I wonder if Macavity feels any guilt about killing his own blood, maybe he's planning a new heir now; maybe he's beating himself up about it. I hope not, I'm going to be the one who has Macavity's blood on my hands…

~*In Munkustrap's Dreams*~

Jemima bleeds in my arms and look's up at me with a face of anger and pain, her face is twisted and she's shaking and attempts to claw my arms with hatred.

"I'm dying Munkustrap, remember this moment and the moment which your stupidity killed me. It is your fault I die."

Her eyes slowly close back into her head and she becomes limp in my arms,

"No! Jemima! Come back!!!!!"

I wake up; Demeter's staring at me.

"Bad dream?"

~*Pouncival's night*~

"Pouncival! Stop it!" my mother screeches.

"She's gone! She's not coming back! She's gone!"

Mother sighs figuring that she can't make my stop she walks off leaving me. Still screaming her name I punch the wall in anger, it's his fault she's not coming back. I'll kill him, well unless Demeter beats me to it. I hit the wall more violently and blood droplets falls from my knuckles, my Mother comes in; she probably heard the thuds because she came in with bandages. Wrapping them tightly around my knuckles she looks up at me with pity.

"It was a great loss Pouncival, but don't get two angry. It's dangerous."

I stare at her dumbfounded, what the hell does she mean!

'It's dangerous?'

Before I can say anything else she kisses my forehead and bids me goodnight.


	3. Dusk

**A/N: Just a little reply to the reviews I got on chapter 2 ;):**

**VeerleTarjaFreak ~ I hate hurting Jemima too; she's been my favourite ever since I** saw Cats.

Jelliclefan ~ I'm writing in different perspectives, also (misty voice) all will be revealed in the last chapter.

~*Macavity's Quarters*~

Iceheart walks in gingerly, I grin.

"You called sir?"

"I need a favour from you Iceheart, and you are not to call me sir."

She looks surprised but straightens up, I grin it's so easy to make her squirm

"Yes?"

"I will tell you tomorrow, it is late tonight you will be sleeping in my bedroom. I shall get Sylvani to bring some blankets for you"

~*Munkus' and Demeter's den*~

"Wha- oh yeah"

I laugh at Munkus as he stutters but I feel like crying. Sweat beads are trickling down his face and his eyes are bloodshot, I bite my lip.

"She's not coming back" I mutter,

The words sting in my mouth so I scream it out,

"She's not coming back!!!"

Munkustrap moves closer and pulls me into an embrace as we sob and mourn over our little dove.

~*Pouncival's Den*~

I cannot sleep it is nearing dawn and I have had no sleep at all. I lay pondering over my Mothers words,

"Don't get to angry, it's dangerous."

What the hell is she saying, she's not making any sense! In time's like these she decides to go all fortune cookie on me!

Morning comes and I know the junkyard will be a dark, boring place with out her…..

*A/N: Err this is another really short chapter sorry! I'm up to my eyeballs with stupid homework, oh and also:

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


	4. Morning

~*Munkustrap's Morning Duties*~

Walking through the junkyard I see elders shaking their head and saying stuff like "Didn't deserve to go" and "Had her life before her" and "Wasn't her fault." It was mine, guilt lurches in my stomach, I walk along ignoring the wails of kittens until I get to Victoria. Her eyes are pink and un blinking and her fur is scruffy, she stares at me and finally moves her lips

"She's not coming back is she?"

I look at Victoria, my eyes swell with tears; she's pregnant and Jemima was the only one who could calm her down when she went through one of her freak out moments, I have to bring myself to say it;

"No."

She breaks down crying and screaming

"Jemima! Come back!!! She's coming back! She has to!! SHE'S COMING BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*Morning In The Warehouse*~

"I need a new heir Iceheart"

"Why am I involved?"

"You're to be the mother of it."

She blinks, I grin Sylvani grimaces;

"W-what about S-sylvani?" she asks taken aback Sylvani looks up at me.

"She's Demeter's child"

"So?"

I stare at Sylvani

"She's Demeter's child."

Sylvani looks up at me her eyes fill to the brim with tears, and she runs out

Iceheart makes a dash for the door, I block her and laugh

"If you refuse you'll find that Sylvani might have a little accident."

She looks at me, her blue eyes pierce mine and she nods

"Fine."

I smile widely and drag her by the arm heading towards the pipeline and inches away from the junkyard.

~*Pouncival's Morning*~

I grab Victoria by the shoulders and drag her home,

"Victoria, Victoria!"

"SHE'S COMING BACK!!!"

"Vic stop it, she's not coming back no matter how much you scream! I miss her to Vic! We were supposed to be mates when we reached adult hood!!"

Victoria looks up at me tears stream down her face and she collapses into my arms, I cradle my older sister and we mourn over our best friend.

~*Demeter's Morning*~

I sit with Bombalurina, barley talking. She looks at me sternly,

"Dem, I know it's hard for you but don't let it control your life."

I look away from her, hissing softly as I mumble curses under my breath. I feel hot tears fall down my face, I look at Bombalurina

"I swear as soon as I see that no good puff – butt again I'll kill him, I'll see him quiver under my claws, I'll make him pay."

And as if by magic there was a sound of glass smashing and Macavity's signature laugh.


	5. Hello

~*Iceheart's Captivity*~

I try to pries myself from his grip, I cry out in anguish as he twists my wrist and slaps me. I bite my lip to try and stop tears spurt down my cheeks,

"Jellicles," he announces "I've decided using Demeter as the Mother to my heir was a mistake."

He gave a look at Demeter and she returned a glare, "Jemima was to soft, Sylvani as her twin will obviously be as soft. My henchcat Iceheart will be the new Mother of my new heir and then I will take over the junkyard and kill off all you jellicles one by one."

A golden queen stepped up, she looked a lot like Sylvani I guessed she must be Demeter;

"Like your own daughter then!"

~*Macavity's Pain*~

I look at Demeter totally confounded, I snarl.

"What the hell do you mean? Jemima's just a little bit 'hurt'"

She looks at me with eyes like daggers,

"She's dead Macavity, by your doings! I've sweared that your death will be on my hands!"

I look at her; I feel a dark and empty feeling cut through my stomach like someone cutting it open.

"She's – not – dead," I say shaking my head,

"No!" I cry, "She – is – not – dead! She can't be! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!!!"

~*Demeter's Fury*~

"She's dead you stupid excuse for a cat! Dead and never coming back!!"

I slap him and he staggers backwards, he squirms. It's strange seeing the tom that got me so paranoid and skittish quiver under my touch. I wonder, maybe he feels remorse of what he's done. I go up to him, my claws sharp and teeth bared, I'm ready to strike but I feel a tightening over my waist and all of a sudden Munkustrap is pulling me away. I struggle, I squirm but he will not let go of me;

"Get the hell off Munkustrap!, I'll kill you to!!"

"He'll hurt you Demeter, he will and you know it!!"

"You stupid pollicle Munkustrap, get off me! GET OFF ME!!!!!"

I go to bite his arm but Pouncival steps up,

"No!"

~*Pouncival's Understanding*~

"Stop it Demeter!" I shriek,

"Don't get to angry" I grin at my Mother "It's dangerous" she grinned back at me; I finally understood.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN POUNCE, MUNKUSTRAP LET ME GO!!" Demeter screams.

"Let her go Munkus" I say simply, Munkustrap stares at me and lowers Demeter. She looks utterly dumbstruck, I turn to face the other jellicles,

"Last night; my Mum gave me some advice, I didn't understand at first but now I do."

I turn to face Demeter, she is now looking confounded but curious,

"If we get to angry, soon the jellicles will drift apart."

I stare at Macavity,

"And that's just what he wants,"

Demeter gives a breath and walks up to Macavity.

~*Demeter's Words*~

I stare at Macavity, how could I have been so stupid? I look at him and shudder. I decide to handle it like a jellicle, in song.

"Playground school bells ring,

Again.

Rain clouds come to play,

Again.

Has no one told you she's not breathing,

Hello,

I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,

Hello."

Iceheart is sobbing delicately and Macavity is backing away.

"If I smile and don't believe,

Soon I know,

I'll wake,

From this dream."

I burst into tears and Macavity starts shouting

"No! Jemima? Y-you're dead!"

~*The Jemima nobody could see*~

She's coming for me, not Demeter, not Iceheart, Jemima…. But she's dead. She's pale and her eyes have dark circles underneath, she's carrying on from her Mothers song.

"Don't try to fix me I'm not broken,

Hello.

I'm the lie,

Living for you,

So you can't hide."

I'm fighting back tears, she looks at me with pity etched in every feature of her face;

"Don't cry."

Jemima pauses and looks as if she's going to go back but she stops in her tracks, she and Demeter starts to carry on.

"Suddenly I know,

I'm not sleeping.

Hello,

I'm still here.

All that's left of yesterday."

Jemima walks slowly up to me, she touches my forehead and I can feel myself slowly going insane. And now, my world goes black….

(A/N: Okay, this was SUPPOSED to be the last chapter but then I had this idea and that'll be the last chapter. The relationships and families in the story will follow the last chapter. Family's and relationships will be followed by thanks.)


	6. My Last Breath

Reviews:

VeerleTarjaFreak – Yup Jemima is haunting Mac, she's dead and saying the Jemima nobody else could see is basically like a ghost that only Macavity. Confusing I know :P

~*Pouncival's Last Goodbye*~

It's been five months since Macavity died, Iceheart has been accepted into the jellicles and Sylvani has been reunited with Demeter. We don't know what happened to the other henches but nobody really cares much. I'm on my own right now, Mother trusts me to look after Etcetera as Tumble has moved out to live with Electra.

I lie on the blanket I use for my bed, I think of Jemima and the way she used to prance around and sing.

There's a thump from the area we use as the kitchen, I groan and get up.

"Etcy! If you're up 'eating' again" I call but there's no sign of Etcetera, there are only two notes placed on the 'table.'

I pick up the first note

Dear Pounce,

I've told Mum so don't freak out.

I'm down Electra's, Tumble's over Plato's and me, Iceheart, Sylvani and Electra are having a slumber party!.

Love Etcetera

P.S. I do like Sylvani, she's as fun as Jemima.

I force myself not to cry, hearing her name makes me shudder. I pick up the other note;

Dear Pouncie,

Please meet me in the forest at twelve, tell no one you've seen me.

Lots of love

Your Moonlit Kit

I grin, the only person to call me Pouncie was Jemima and I gave her the name Moonlit Kit. I run out of the den, it's eleven fifty – nine; I'll have to sprint to make it on time.

I get there on time and she's there, pale with white angel wings. She grins at me and runs, I sprint after her calling out. I get to a cliff and she's there smiling at me, and chanting;

"Hold on to me love

you know I can't stay long

all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

can you hear me?

can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight."

"Jemima, are you dead? A-and what happened with Macavity?" she smiles at me.

"Yes Pouncie I am dead, when Macavity came over to the junkyard to show off his little pet I was sent down as spirit to make him show remorse of what he's done. He's with me now."

I stare at her gob smacked,

"Are you a spirit now?" I ask

"No Pouncie, I'm in my natural form well except for the wings " she chuckles.

"How are you here?" I ask all around curiosity shines in my voice,

"He has way of doing things Pouncie."

She grins again and looks around at the frost on the grass,

"I'll miss the winter

a world of fragile things

look for me in the white forest

hiding in a hollow tree

come and find me

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight."

I look at Jemima deeply confounded, "Who's _he_?" I ask;

"The everlasting cat Pouncie, I'm with him now."

Sighing she looks at me with sad eyes,

"closing your eyes to disappear

you pray your dreams will leave you here

but still you wake and know the truth

no one's there

say goodnight

don't be afraid

calling me calling me as you fade to black."

Crystal tears fall down her face,

"I've got to go now Pouncie, but remember I am always with you."

She jumps off the edge of the cliff and fades, I cry for her but she won't come back. Her song echoes around the mountain,

"holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight…."

I close my eyes and when I open them I'm back in my empty den.

(A/N: So there's no confusment, Jemima's visiting Pouncival in his dreams in angel form.)


	7. Realationships

Relationships

Okay then so there's no confusment here are the realationships:

Jemima and Sylvani are twins their parents are Macavity and Demeter, while Jemima was with the jellicle's Sylvani was working for her father.

Pouncival, Etcetera and Tumblebrutus are Jellyorum and Asparagus Junior's kitten.

Electra and Tumblebrutus are mates, they don't have any kittens yet. Plato and Victoria are mates and are expecting kittens soon.

Munkustrap and Demeter are mates with no kittens.

That's it and just so I don't get sued I own nothing both songs are by Evanescence and I do NOT own Cats (unfortunately).


	8. Thanks

Thanks

Thanks to: VeerleTrjaFreak, jelliclefan, jellliclesoul635, veri and ed.

That's basically it unless there are some other people who have read this story and haven't reviewed well thanks to you to!.


End file.
